Seduction 101
by TheCurseDoll-Beelzenef
Summary: Kate, a friend of Lucy's, asks for a bit of help for a mission. She needs Lucy to teach her how to seduce a guy...(NaLu :D)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- Hey! This was gonna be a scene in an OC/Laxus fic i was gonna do but i'm not sure i'll get round to writing it but i thought it good be an alright NaLu One-shot/mini fic thing. Characters are a bit OOC but meh, this was just some fun, so i hope you like it! :D**

**Also, here's the disclaimer- i don't own Fairy Tail**

Kate stared doubtfully at the job request she had in her hand. She had decided she was going to do it, she had promised herself, so there was no backing out now. She sighed; she would have to think of it as practice, just something to get her started up again.

She frowned at the paper in her hand as she skimmed over its words once more. The request was from a woman who wanted to test her husband's loyalty to her and she wanted a mage to do the job just in case her rather strong husband got…riled up.

_There's only one problem with this_, Kate thought dejectedly, _I'm not sexy at all, I won't be able to pull this off._

She glanced idly around the guild hall as she mentally cursed her need to keep promises. The other members of Fairy Tail were at it again, brawling, yelling, eating, drinking and just generally making a mess of things. Actually, they were all really loud, she must have really zoned out when looking at the request if she hadn't noticed the noise before.

A head of long blonde hair caught her attention and a drop of hope splashed onto her.

"Lucy!" she called, "Lucy, over here!"

The celestial spirit mage paused and her gaze searched and then settled on Kate. She grinned and made her way over.

"Katie!" she greeted once she came to a stop beside her, "Ooh, are you choosing a mission?"

Kate bit her lip and nodded, "Yeah, I told myself I would pick a random one with my eyes closed and then I would _have_ to do it…"

Lucy smiled and her brown eyes flicked down to the paper in Kate's hand, "I guess you've picked then?"

Wincing, Kate handed the request to the other girl. Lucy scanned it and winced as well.

"Bad luck," she said, almost laughing.

Kate clasped her hands together and held them to her chest as she stared pleadingly at the blonde. Lucy's eyes grew wide and she held her own hands up as she shook her head furiously.

"No, no, no," she exclaimed, "Whatever it is you want me to do, I won't!"

"_Lucy_," Kate whined, sticking her bottom lip out in, "Please, won't you help me?"

Lucy hesitated and Kate inwardly rejoiced and thought, _I've got her now!_

"Come on, Lucy," continued Kate in a sweet tone, "You're the nicest person I know, so I'm sure there's no way you would ever deny a friend in need, right?"

Lucy slumped, "What exactly do you want me to do?"

Kate brightened and beamed at her friend, "I need you to teach me how to seduce a guy."

The blonde rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly as she muttered, "I had a feeling you'd say that."

"You see," Kate said, ignoring Lucy's remark, "I don't know how to be sexy like you! So I need help! You can do it, right? You _are_ Lucy after all."

She was laying on the flattery pretty thick, everyone in earshot thought so, but she was being completely honest however, Kate idolised Lucy.

The celestial mage blushed for a moment and then stood up straighter, "Of course I can help you! I _am_ pretty cute…"

Kate clapped her hands together joyfully, "Yes! Lucy, you're the best!"

Lucy laughed and then she became serious, "Okay, so, let's get started."

Kate leaned forward slightly and became completely attentive as Lucy began her instruction.

"So, Seduction 101. First you should wear something that's a tad more revealing that what you have on now," said Lucy knowledgably, "But not _too_ much, a seductress is a tease after all. Oh and I suppose what technique you use is dependent on what the guy is like…so if he is arrogant and full of himself, he might go for the damsel in distress kinda girl or maybe he'll want the 'hard to get' type. You'll need to become whatever will get his attention. But anyway you have to be careful not to come on too strong, he might get suspicious-"

"Lucy," interrupted Kate with a confused frown, "I don't get it at all."

The blonde frowned then too, "It is a bit complicated…hmm, what can I do to explain?"

Kate perked up, "How about you do a demonstration?"

Lucy blushed, "Oh, I don't know about that…"

"Oh, come on," encouraged Kate as the other girl twiddled her fingers.

"But who would I even try it on?" asked Lucy before she quickly added, "Not that I'm saying I _will_ try."

"But Lucy, you said you'd help me! So you have to do this!" Kate cried.

She looked around then for a certain someone. He was about to stomp past her, _perfect_. She used her cat like reflexes to snatch his arm and pull him up next to her.

"Here!" she exclaimed happily, "You can demonstrate with him!"

Lucy's jaw dropped, "With Natsu!?"

The pink haired dragon slayer glanced with confused eyes between the two girls.

"Huh?"

"B-b-but," spluttered Lucy, she then pointed at Natsu, "It would never work on him!"

"Lucy-" started Kate, but she was cut off.

"What are you two on about?" Natsu asked, his eyebrows drawn together.

"Well," said Kate turning to face and grin at him, "I need Lucy's help with a mission-"

"Help?" he interjected excitedly, "Why didn't you ask _me_?"

Kate rolled her eyes, "Well, I guess I'm kinda asking now, Natsu."

He grinned goofily at her and she took that as her cue to continue explaining.

"So I'm gonna go on a mission to seduce some guy, only I have no idea how to do that, so I need Lucy to demonstrate how."

She watched him meaningfully but all he did was blink at her.

"I need someone for her to demonstrate with," she said pointedly.

"I told you, Kate," Lucy piped up, "Natsu would never be able to be seduced by anyone! He doesn't get that sort of stuff."

"Hey!" the dragon slayer cried indignantly, "I do too!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and Kate's mischievous nature shone in her bright smile as she said, "Why don't you prove it then, eh, Natsu?"

He froze for a moment, only his eyes moved around as he debated internally.

"Why are you asking Lucy for help, Kate?" chirped Happy as he flew over and landed on her shoulder, "Lucy isn't sexy."

Kate gaped, "What are you talking about, Happy?"

"I just said it," the blue cat answered confusedly, "Are you getting stupid from hanging out with Lucy too much?"

Gesturing wildly at the blonde, Kate shouted, "Lucy is the very definition of sexy!"

There were shouts of agreement and such throughout the guild, causing the celestial mage to blush.

"Alright then," said Natsu suddenly, "I'll help out."

"Yes!" squealed Kate, she hugged his arm in pure happiness and then grabbed the blonde as well. She dragged them out the back of the guild where there was a rather large open space that people used for training. She abruptly released the other mages and they stumbled back a few steps.

"Happy," Kate said seriously to the cat still on her shoulder, "You have to go away now I'm afraid."

Happy gasped and whined, "But _why_?"

She laughed, "Because this will be awkward enough without your commentary."

The cat sulked but nevertheless flew disappointedly away back inside. Kate turned her bright eyes back Natsu and Lucy and she covered her glee by making herself seem business-like.

"Alright!" she declared, pointing at Natsu, "You, go back over there by that fence, you're gonna play the role of the husband, try and resist her!"

She turned to the other mage, "Lucy, pull yourself together and go get 'em!"

Lucy trembled just slightly as she glanced over to where Natsu was looking all bored and leaning against the fence. _Come on,_ _Lucy_, she told herself, _you're cute and amazing and you can do this!_

Though she couldn't help but think she was about to make a gigantic fool of herself, Lucy tugged her skirt up a little bit and pulled her top down a smidge. She took a deep breath and chanted confidence building things to herself. Kate, who had watched with interest, now grew impatient.

She reached forward and pushed Lucy towards Natsu. The blonde stumbled and continued to do so, getting herself into the role of a distraught woman. Lucy's heart thudded unevenly in her chest as she drew nearer to the dragon slayer.

"Sir!" she called in a panicked voice, "Sir, please help me!"

Natsu's eyes widened and, as Lucy's curvaceous body bounced over to him, he almost forgot they were, in a way, acting out a scene.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, taking a step closer.

Lucy 'tripped' and was flung right up against Natsu's chest, her hands falling onto his shoulders. He instinctively put his arms around her.

"T-there w-was a horrible monster!" she panted, each breath causing her large breasts to press into him more.

"A monster?" asked Natsu, looking around, "Where? I'll go beat it up for you!"

Lucy couldn't help but smile a little, "T-that's so kind of you, I never thought anyone would ever offer to beat up a monster for me…"

She 'idly' stroked her fingertips along his firm shoulders as she said softly, "But if anyone could beat it up, I'm sure it would be you, you're so strong after all."

Surprisingly, Lucy found that she didn't feel the need to gag after saying that line, perhaps because it was the truth?

"I'll look after you," Natsu promised; inwardly amazed that he was able to speak while her luscious body was pressed so tightly against his.

"Thank you," she whispered, shyly peeking up at him as her stomach flipped and her heart fluttered.

Natsu was known by his guild mates for being a lot of things; loud, easily angered and boisterous, just to name a few. There was another category however, that everyone had filed him under; romantically oblivious, and while that had been true for a long time, it was something that had slowly been changing, ever since some undefined moment.

He couldn't say when, but for a while now, there were new feelings that came into play whenever he was around Lucy. He was confused about these new feelings; they increased his protectiveness of her and made him even more desperate to be the one that would make her smile. He also found himself being more aware of her, of her body and the way she looked, not to mention the way _others_ looked at her body.

So even though he felt distantly ridiculous as he held her in his arms, he couldn't shake the feeling that it was _right_, that she _belonged_ there. He found himself staring down into her chocolate brown eyes. Her stroking fingers were driving him almost insane, they were such a tease, he _craved_ her touch he realised then. He never wanted her to stop petting him; he wanted her to touch _more_ of him.

The idea of where else her hands could go made his gaze heat up. Lucy blushed and wanted to look away from his dark eyes, but she found she couldn't. Where their skin met, a tingling, hot sensation spread, bringing with it a hyper awareness of each other. Their heart rates and temperatures rose higher. Lucy lifted herself slightly, bringing their faces just that bit closer.

Natsu's eyes drifted down to her perfect lips and, in the back of his mind, he could hear a roar of triumph, a command to bring their lips together. It was a command he had every intention of obeying. He began slowly descending; his eyes went briefly back to hers and found they were trained on his mouth. He suppressed a smirk and the glow of pride.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kate fall to the ground with her cheeks rosy and her eyes shining.

_Oh yeah_, he thought, an ache reverberating in his chest. Seeing Kate snapped him back to the fact Lucy was just pretending to be interested in him, that they were _both_ supposed to be pretending. He shouldn't let Lucy know how he really felt about her. He pulled back from the blonde and plastered a grin on his face, covering the pain.

"Wow, Luce," he said, dropping his arms away and stepping back, "You're not a completely horrible actress after all!"

Lucy blinked and the colour seemed to drain from her face for a moment, she stared at her feet.

"Yeah," she mumbled, shrugging and blushing again, "Maybe."

_Lucy's embarrassed?_ _That's not how I thought she'd react…_Natsu noticed then that Lucy's scent was a lot stronger than usual. He tilted his head and studied her closer, her pink stained cheeks and the way she shuffled about uncomfortably. He wondered something impossible then, _maybe Lucy actually _does_ like me? _

"Oh my gosh! You two were so uugh!" cried Kate as she bounded over to them, "That was amazing!"

She then folded her arms across her chest and hummed thoughtfully as she added, "I do have some notes however."

"Notes?" asked Lucy in confusion, "Like what?"

Kate waved her hand absentmindedly, "You know what? It doesn't matter."

She beamed, "I did learn an awful lot though, so thanks!"

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the knowing look on Kate's face but decided to put it out of her mind.

"Well," the blonde said slowly, "If you're all prepared and stuff now, then I guess I'll go back inside."

"Okay!" Kate chirped happily.

Lucy eyed her suspiciously for a second but then started back towards the guild, thinking the other two would be right behind her. Kate pretended to follow Lucy for a couple of steps, then she stopped and turned back to Natsu, he had an oddly contemplative expression on his face as he watched the door Lucy had just disappeared through.

"Natsu?"

He blinked and refocused, "Huh? Yeah?"

"Do you know why some people use seduction and flirting?" Kate questioned curiously, watching him closely.

He shook his head of spiky pink hair, "Nope, not really."

"Well, I'm no expert of stuff like this but," Kate met his gaze meaningfully, "some people use it to tell if someone else is interested in them, you know, _romantically_."

Natsu quirked an eyebrow and, though he had an inkling, he asked anyway, "What are you tryna say?"

Kate smacked his arm, "I'm saying that you fell for Lucy's seduction _way_ too fast! You like her!"

Blushing, Natsu looked away and frowned.

Kate sighed, "So go and seduce the girl already and find out how she feels, _geez_."

**AN: Kate ships NaLu hard lol. Sorry if there are some mistakes :p Tell me what you think and if you want me to try and make another chapter of Natsu tryna seduce Lucy or whatever i dunno anymore i'm half asleep mmk, please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow, i got such a great response! So here is a second chapter for you lovelies! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

Lucy walked on shaky legs back into the guild and hoped neither Kate nor Natsu would notice her wobbly steps. Her heart was still racing, still thumping madly and spreading that cool rush of adrenaline through her body. Painted in her mind's eye were Natsu's eyes as he stared down at her.

Had she seen…_desire_ there? She shook her head, no, it was a ridiculous thought. He was obviously a better actor than she thought he was, clearly he was playing along with the stupid charade in order to help her out, like a friend would do.

_Yes, _friend_, because we're _friends_._

She absentmindedly wandered across the guildhall, instinctively ducking the random objects, and sometimes people, who were being tossed around the place. She needed to go somewhere to cool off, she decided, somewhere to get Natsu off her mind.

"Lucy!"

The celestial mage being addressed turned to see Kate skipping cheerfully over to her.

"Going somewhere?" Kate asked, flashing her slightly pointed teeth in a big smile.

Lucy shrugged, "Home I guess."

Kate tilted her head, "Are you alright? You look a little…flushed."

"I'm fine," Lucy waved away her friend's concern.

"If you're sure," replied Kate doubtfully.

"Yep," said the blonde, turning back to face the door, "Well, see ya later, Kate and good luck on your mission."

Lucy hurriedly left the guild hall, but not before she heard Laxus rather demandingly ask Kate what the mission was.

"Phew," sighed Lucy, then she pulled in a deep breath as she began her walk back to her house. The sun watched over her as she strode along, her keys jinglingly cheerfully at her hip. The warmth of the sunlight on her shoulders made her think of Natsu; she frowned and tried to push him out of her mind.

She didn't want to think about him, he was too confusing for her to deal with. Despite that, he wouldn't leave her thoughts. As she passed by numerous people, she unwillingly recalled how it felt to have her body pressed up against the hard muscles of his torso.

_Eeek!_ She thought in self-reprimand, _keep it clean, Lucy! He's your friend!_

A small voice in the back of her mind added, _he's also completely clueless_.

She let out a hearty sigh and then wondered what it was she wanted from Natsu, did she want to be more than friends? Or did she just want him to acknowledge that she was an attractive female?

She abruptly realised that she was at her apartment building. She shrugged and let herself in and, once she was in her room, she decided that she was in need of a nice, relaxing bath. She moved about her beloved apartment, revelling in the fact that there were no surprise visitors around.

Lucy could feel herself calming down already and she hadn't even had her bath yet. She danced over to her set of drawers and pulled out a matching set of red underwear, a simple skirt and low-necked t-shirt to wear after she was clean. She then skipped over to her bathroom and began her bath preparing ritual. The tiled room became steamy as the bath filled and foamed with vanilla scented soap. Stripping off her clothes, Lucy then sunk into the perfectly heated water.

* * *

"Natsu!"

The fire dragon slayer turned immediately to the sound of Kate's voice.

"Huh? What now?" he asked, a tad uncomfortable around the girl now that she knew how he felt about Lucy.

Kate folded her arms and eyed him, "Why aren't you with Lucy right now? Didn't I tell you to-"

"Shh!" interrupted Natsu, covering the other mage's mouth with his hand.

Kate rolled her eyes and bit his hand. He glared at her and withdrew it.

"She's at her house," Kate told him, "Now go and…'talk' to her."

Natsu fidgeted, he wanted to go to Lucy, just being around her was growing more and more intoxicating but, he didn't want to make a fool of himself. Kate sensed his hesitation and grabbed his shoulders, spinning him around so he was facing the front door of the guild. She pushed him in that direction.

"Go get her, tiger!" she encouraged.

He laughed and turned back to her, "I thought you were the tiger?"

Kate puffed out an annoyed breath, "No, don't be silly, I'm not a tiger yet, I haven't learnt how to shift into that form and stay like that…hey! You're distracting me!"

She pushed him again, "In this instance, _you're_ the tiger, so go and pounce already!"

"Actually, I think I'm a dragon," he said, his tone telling her he thought she was stupid.

"Natsu Dragneel," Kate growled menacingly, "I might not be able to go tiger for long, but I swear I'll hold out long enough to-"

He paled and held his hands up, "I'm going! I'm going!"

She grinned evilly at him, "Why are you still here?"

Natsu dashed out the door, instinctively following the sweet trail of Lucy's scent. When he was halfway to her apartment, he realised he had left Happy back at the guild. He shrugged and figured that with Kate there, Happy won't mind him not being there, her speciality did lie in cats after all.

Lucy's scent was getting stronger and Natsu grew nervous, he had no idea what he was supposed to do. Kate wanted him to seduce Lucy, right? How was he supposed to do that? He cursed himself and slowed down, to give himself more time to think.

_Well, I guess seducing a person only works if they're…attracted to you, right? So that means I need to know if Lucy's attracted to me._

His forehead crinkled as he concentrated on ways to find out how Lucy felt. Without realising it, he had slowed down a lot and it was almost like he was a zombie shuffling along. People kept their distance from him, thinking he must be deeply troubled, which in a way, he was.

Finally he arrived at her building; the place was covered in her addictive scent, causing Natsu's body to tighten a bit uncomfortably. He easily launched himself up and onto her window sill, then he opened the obstacle up and climbed more into Lucy's room, remaining perched on the sill.

The door to her bathroom opened then, releasing tendrils of steam and showing that Lucy stood there in the doorway, yawning. Her hair was still wrapped up in a fluffy white towel around her head, but, to Natsu's disappointment, she was already dressed in a skirt and t-shirt, so he wasn't treated to the site of her body being clad only in soft towels.

Surprise and mild displeasure shot through him as she trundled further into the main room and didn't acknowledge his presence. She hadn't noticed him?

Lucy yawned again and then flopped down onto her bed, letting out a loud moan as she did so, one that sent a jolt straight through Natsu and caused his cock to twitch. He lightly jumped to the floor, not making a sound, and drifted closer to her bed, noticing how tired the blonde was. Maybe he shouldn't be bothering her right now? But then what would he do? Go back to the guild?

The image of Kate snarling at him sent a shiver down his spine. Nope, there was no way he was allowed to leave this apartment without settling things with Lucy.

"Luce," he called softly.

She jumped and used her elbows to push herself up, "Natsu?"

The towel around her head came loose and she pulled it away, tossing it to the floor. He grinned at her and stepped even closer, he placed his large, warm hand between her shoulder blades and gently pushed.

"Lie back down, Luce," he insisted, "You look tired."

The heated weight on her back felt delicious and she gave a breathy sigh as she lowered herself back down. That was when Natsu got an idea.

"Hey, Lucy," he said slowly, lightly digging his fingers into her, "You feel pretty tensed up, should I massage you?"

She propped herself back up again and peered suspiciously at him from under his arm.

"Why would you do that?" she questioned.

_Oh shit_, he thought, _think Natsu, think!_

He shrugged, "We're partners right? I reckon I can help you, that's all."

She was still distrustful, "I don't know, Natsu, are you good at massages?"

He shrugged again, "I'm not sure, but my hands are hot and that's good for muscles right?"

She suddenly flopped back down, covering the blush that had taken over her face.

"A-alright," she stuttered.

Because she couldn't see his face, he grinned. As he hopped up onto the bed and stuck his knees on either side of her hips, he had to remind himself to stay in control of his urges. Lucy stiffened, having not even thought that Natsu would put them both in this position, but she supposed she should just be glad he was just kneeling over her and nothing else.

However, she couldn't help but let out a little sigh as he placed both hands on her material clad back. His hands really were hot, she inwardly giggled. Natsu pressed his fingers into her and was immediately rewarded with a moan of pleasure from her.

She bit her lip as embarrassment flared up within, she should _not_ make those kinds of noises around Natsu, or anyone else for that matter. He kneaded her shoulders and slowly moved downwards, a bit disappointed that she wasn't moaning so much anymore. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"So, Luce, am I good?"

He heard her muffled squeak and saw her face turn pink as her eyes grew wide. She didn't answer him. He let his hands move and 'accidently' brush the sides of her breasts.

"Am I?" he asked again, his voice low.

"Y-yes."

Lucy's mind was in a mush, she didn't know what was going on, she couldn't believe Natsu was massaging her and that he was actually doing an incredible job of it, she also couldn't believe how sexy he had sounded whispering in her ear.

"N-natsu," she said shakily.

"Yeah, Luce?" he replied lazily as he stroked a hand down her spine.

"I…uh, I need some water."

He frowned but tried not to sound too disappointed, "Alright."

He collapsed down beside her on the bed as she quickly got up and headed towards the little kitchen.

"Hey," he called to her, "It's not fair that you're having water."

She looked over her shoulder at him, confusion pulling at her features, "What do you mean?"

He laughed a little, "Well, water's gonna cool you down and ruin all my efforts to get you hot."

Her eyes turned comically huge and a blush crawled up her cheeks, she spun away from him and went to the kitchen, thinking there was no way he actually meant it in the way it sounded. _This is Natsu we're talking about for crying out loud!_

While she was filling up a tall glass, Natsu removed his vest and scarf and made himself more comfortable on her bed. He still needed to see for sure whether or not Lucy was attracted to him. She gulped down the water and it did indeed cool her. She mentally steeled herself and then charged back into the main room, determined to be unaffected by Natsu's behaviour.

She screeched to a halt as soon as she saw that he was half naked on her bed and staring at her ceiling. Just like that, her resolve was shattered. Without her consent, her feet moved her slowly forward and her eyes roamed his gloriously muscled body.

As her gaze drifted over the lightly tanned skin covering his chiseled and well defined abs, her body came to life, tingling all over and undoing the water's good work. Her inner muscles clenched and she found herself licking her lips, imagining licking along each and every toned line of him.

Without warning, his head snapped to face her and his nostrils flared. If she had been closer, she might've seen the way his pupils dilated.

He could smell Lucy. Her mouth-watering and steadily stronger scent tantalised him and filled him with the need to growl possessively. His sharp eyes not only registered her every curve but also that she was sucking in every detail of him. The urge to growl was then replaced by the need to purr. She was looking at him and she liked what she was seeing. The realisation spread over him like sunshine. _Lucy _is_ attracted to me!_

He knew for sure now, Lucy was his and he wasn't gonna let her go.

She swallowed loudly; blinked and stepped cautiously back, causing him to think his expression might've let his feelings show. He quickly smoothed out his features, deciding that he didn't want to scare her away. No, his new objective was to get her to come closer.

"Lucy," he called to her in a low voice, "Why are you just standing over there?"

She coughed and looked away for a moment before seeming to collect herself. She strode over to the bed and placed her hands on her hips, trying to put on an angry persona.

"Natsu," she said firmly, "I really just want to have a nap, can't you go hang out somewhere else?"

"Only if you come with me," he grinned.

She sighed in pretend annoyance, "That would really defeat the purpose you know."

He scooted over to make room for her, "This bed is pretty huge, Luce, we can both fit."

She raised an eyebrow and hoped he wouldn't notice the blood colouring her cheeks.

"You're planning on having a nap too then?" she asked.

"Maybe," he replied innocently, turning his gaze back to the ceiling so he wouldn't stare at her prominent breasts.

She narrowed her eyes at him while she inwardly debated about if it was a good idea or not. Her mind screamed at her that it was definitely bad but her heart and body said 'Hell yeah!'

It was a two against one vote so, in the end, she climbed onto the bed and lay down.

As soon as she did so, Natsu was on her.

**AN: Hahahahaha, i'm sorry :P I am writing chapter 3 though, so if you were worrying, please don't! ;) I have to disappoint some of you and say they probably wont actually have sex because i'm a chicken :O**

**Also, for some reason i've always thought Natsu would be good at massages o.O so i had to put that in :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Last but not least...Chapter 3! You reviewers make my day! Heheh ;) Welp, have fun?**

"N-natsu!" she gasped in surprise, "What are you doing?"

He shifted around so her legs were on either side of him, but he hovered, keeping it so their hips almost met, knowing that if his pulsing erection got any closer to her, he would not be able to control himself. Then he grabbed her hands, threaded their fingers and pressed them both into the bed just over her head. Her scent was nearly overwhelming him, he growled and buried his face into her neck.

"Natsu!" she exclaimed.

Lucy was rapidly losing the ability to think, all she could do was feel, feel Natsu pressing eagerly against her and feel her body responding, heating, tingling and singing because of his touch. His sharp teeth nipped at her sweet smelling neck and she inhaled harshly.

He stopped and lifted his head, his passion filled eyes boring into hers.

"Lucy, do you understand yet?"

Her wide chocolate brown eyes blinked up at him, she bit her lip and slowly shook her head.

"I…don't…" she mumbled, her voice betraying her confusion, "I don't understand what's going on with you."

He laughed humorlessly, "And everyone thinks _I'm_ the dense one?"

He pressed his forehead to hers and said quietly, "What do you think?"

"I-I don't k-know," she stumbled, "Y-you're acting weird."

Smiling, he responded, "What do you mean?"

She squirmed a little and it caused her scent to wash over Natsu again. He suppressed a growl and waited for her answer.

"Oh!" she said then, like she had had an epiphany, "Are you still…pretending? Cause you don't have to."

She frowned and then continued, as if she was talking to herself, "I don't know why you would be, unless Kate-"

"_Lucy_," Natsu groaned, "Why aren't you getting it?"

"Getting _what_?" she demanded, growing annoyed that he seemed to know something she didn't.

He pressed their joined hands into the bed harder as he pointedly look down.

"The fact that I like you dammit!"

Lucy laughed nervously, trying to subdue the surge of hope within, "Don't be silly, you're Natsu, you don't-"

He ground his hips against her, causing an animalistic growl to rumble up through his throat. Lucy gasped at the contact, at the feeling of his hard body rubbing against hers so intimately.

"I," he said, pushing against her again with each word, "Like. You."

Her hands clenched his tighter and she wished her would let go so she could touch him.

"Natsu…" she breathed.

He stared into her eyes, "Do you get it now?"

"N-not really," she answered weakly, "Since when did you like me? Actually, since we did you actually notice that I'm a girl? _Actually_, are you sure there's nothing wrong with you?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh, Luce, there is _nothing_ wrong me."

She couldn't help but giggle at that, even as she still struggled with the idea that Natsu, _Natsu_ _Dragneel, _liked her and that he was touching her. _Hmm…_

"N-natsu?" she asked hesitantly.

He rubbed his face against her cleavage as he mumbled a distracted, "Yeah?"

"S-so i-if you're really serious about all this…"

He lifted his head up again to watch her face, "I _am_ serious."

Her heart stuttered, "O-okay, then you should let me t-touch you."

Natsu's expression brightened for a moment, then he eyed her with suspicion, "You're not gonna try run away or something, are you?"

She actually snorted, "Pfft, no, of course not."

The idea was ridiculous, why would she ever pass up the opportunity to touch the perfectly sculpted body of the guy she liked? Yes, she realised then, she really did like Natsu and not because she now knew that he liked her. In fact, she had _loved_ Natsu for a long time, annoying habits and all, but it was only recently that she had started to see him in a romantic sense.

"You want to touch me?" Natsu asked her, hopeful but slightly disbelieving.

"Yes," she answered shyly.

He grinned, released her hands and rolled to the side. Lucy sat up slowly and moved to kneel beside him. His grin fell as he realised that he was actually about to experience Lucy's touch. His body sparkled and tightened at the thought. His inner dragon preened and wanted to show off, he loved the idea of Lucy staring at him and stroking him. Natsu pushed up and rested his weight on his elbows, his black eyes daring and imploring her to reach out.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked, biting her lip nervously.

His gaze darkened and focused on her mouth.

"Yeah," he said roughly.

She stretched out her arm and placed her hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down. Heat rolled outwards from the spot where she touched him and he sighed, his eyes falling closed contentedly. He felt her move around, her weight settling on her knees either side of him.

Her soft hands slid over his shoulders, pectorals and trailed lightly along his strong arms and then back again. He was bathing in the pleasure of it all and then her fingers brushed across his nipples and he jerked, the pleasure spiking. He opened his eyes and saw Lucy giving him little smile.

"Bit sensitive there are we?" she teased.

He didn't, or rather _couldn't_, say anything in response because her gliding hands were moving steadily downwards, travelling over the ridges and dips of his defined abs and leaving a trail of electricity.

"Natsu?" Lucy enquired softly, "Can I touch you…anywhere?"

The dragon slayer quickly looked down at his body to make sure that he wasn't actually on fire like he felt he was. His heart stuttered as he slowly nodded. Lucy lowered herself so she was straddling him, he strangled a groan and she leaned forward a bit so their faces were only a few inches apart.

Her hands skimmed back up to his shoulders as she tentatively kissed him. Natsu tensed beneath her, using all of his willpower to stop himself from wrapping his arms around her and trapping her against him, he didn't want to scare her with his intensity. She found his lips to be soft and she couldn't resist, she, rather boldly, let her tongue stroke along his lower lip and decided she wanted more of the slightly spicy taste.

Her body flushed and pulsed at the thought of putting her tongue in his mouth and she thought that that had to mean she should do it, right? She pressed her body closer to his, loving the heat that radiated off him and soaked into her. She sucked on his lip and Natsu's resolve melted. He roughly grabbed her hips and rolled so that he was on top of her, taking control as his animalistic side demanded.

As Lucy arched back and gasped, he took a moment to greedily watch her, his eyes raking over her slender neck and down to her generous breasts. He growled possessively and brought his right hand up to curve over one of the large, soft mounds. He squeezed it gently and Lucy let out a delicious moan. His ears and throbbing cock twitched at the sound, deciding they really wanted to hear it again. He focused his acute hearing on the blonde beneath him, picking up her rapid heartbeat and quick breaths.

He slithered down her body a little so he could press his face into her chest, his nose dragging in her increasing scent and rubbing against her hardened nipple. Her dainty hands tangled into the pink spikes of his hair as she sighed longingly, causing him to smile against her thinly covered flesh. Though he was so very tempted to move lower down her body, to where her scent was strongest, he pulled himself back up to another very tempting place.

His mouth captured hers, his tongue slipping between her satin lips and searching for sweetness even as he continued to flex his hands against her breast and hip. She groaned a little, her hands tugging his hair as she intuitively rolled her body against his and started her own exploration of his mouth.

Every time their tongues touched, pleasure sparked through them and Lucy's lower muscles tightened exquisitely. She drew Natsu closer by putting her legs around him and then he ground his hard length against her as he bit lightly down on her lip.

She made a desperate sound and he licked over where he had bitten before moving to nuzzle her neck once more. Instinct boiled up inside him and his teeth ached to mark her soft skin. Instead, he sucked at her neck a little, tasting her and dragging more sounds of pleasure out through her thoroughly kissed lips.

"N-natsu," she panted.

He brought his head up and rubbed his cheek against hers affectionately as his fingers played with the taut nipple hiding beneath her t-shirt and bra.

She gave him a choked groan and a heavy sigh, arching her back again as the fire within her crackled and roared. One of her hands moved down his smooth, muscled back and she dug her nails into him, sending bursts of electricity along his veins.

The need to make her irrevocably his burned brightly inside him, he needed to bite her, he needed to be inside her and he needed her scent to be all over him and to have his scent all over her. That way no-one would ever be so foolish as to think Lucy was unattached. He let out a low growl, yes, that was what he needed and _wanted, _to have everyone else know she was taken, by him.

But what about what Lucy wanted?

She moaned and writhed underneath his dominating body. He shifted and stared into her passion clouded brown eyes, recalling her saying something to someone once about wanting a man who was romantic, someone who would take her on dates and would wait until they were married before, and she said this while blushing, getting too 'intimate.'

Natsu sighed and let his eyes trace her familiar, beautiful features. His hungry gaze lingered on her pink, slightly swollen lips before meeting with those chocolate eyes of hers that he loved so much.

"Natsu?" she asked slowly, doubt creeping in.

He grinned at her and then sucked her bottom lip.

"Sorry, Luce," he laughed once he pulled himself away from her mouth.

He was about to suggest they slow down a bit but, before he could say anything, his keen ears picked up on an easily recognisable sound. Happy was flying towards Lucy's apartment, calling out excitedly for Natsu.

The dragon slayer was grateful and a tiny bit disappointed; Happy's imminent arrival meant that he really did have to stick to his decision to go slower with Lucy.

"Happy's on his way," he told her, "Probably a good thing too, or else you'd be getting naked soon enough."

Lucy blushed and he smiled, placing a quick kiss to both her pink cheeks before jumping off the bed and hurriedly pulling on his vest and wrapping his scarf around his neck. Lucy pushed herself up then as well, straightened her appearance and then scurried into the kitchen for another glass of water.

Natsu chuckled and then looked down at the very noticeable bulge at the front of his pants before sighing. The blue cat landed on the window sill then.

"Natsu!" Happy cried, "Guess what!"

"What is it, buddy?" asked Natsu curiously.

Happy giggled to himself for a moment, covering his mouth, then he burst out with, "I saw Laxus blushing!"

Natsu gaped and then laughed, "No way!"

"I find that pretty hard to believe," remarked Lucy as she re-entered the main room, distracting Natsu for a second and causing his hands to jerk with the need to hold her.

"And guess what else!" exclaimed Happy, practically bouncing, "Kate's pretty much got everyone practicing on each other!"

"Practicing?" questioned Lucy with a suspicious frown.

Happy giggled again, "Aye! Everyone's seducing each other! Or trying too anyway. You have to come and see!"

Natsu and Lucy wore matching expressions of disbelief.

"Come on!" squealed Happy, turning to leave.

Lucy recovered and winced, "You two go ahead, I don't think I really want to see what's happening."

The dragon slayer grinned and said to his cat, "I'll meet you there, Happy, just give me a sec."

"Aye, sir!"

With that and a smirk, Happy launched himself out and away. Natsu turned back to the blonde celestial mage and stepped closer to her, leaning down to whisper a promise in her ear.

"I'll come back soon and seduce you again sometime, Luce."

She grinned and met his eyes in challenge, "Not if I seduce you first, Natsu."

**AN: Ugh, well now i can cross 'kissing scene' off my list of things that i haven't written about. Wowsers, i dont think i will be doing that again anytime soon lol, oh well :p**

**I hope it wasn't too awful :P Oh and if you like Gruvia, you can go check out my other fic if ya want ;)**


	4. Bonus Chapter! Whoop Whoop!

**AN: Ack, here's a bonus chapter because i thought it's kinda fun and i just had certain images/scenes stuck in my head :D I dont even know what this is tbh, but i kinda like it**

**Chapter 4-**

Natsu couldn't stop grinning as he bounded back towards the guild. His elation at how things had gone at Lucy's apartment made him feel as if he might just float away. Actually, maybe he should try and control his expression; his cheeks were starting to hurt and he was getting weird looks...

"Natsu!" called Happy as he flew around up above.

The blue Exceed glided down and landed beside Natsu, walking with him.

"So, Natsu," giggled Happy, "Anything interesting happen with Lucy?"

The dragon slayer stared up at the sky as he tried to figure out what the right answer was. Would Lucy be mad if he said anything? Were they considered a couple now or what?

He simply shrugged, making a mental note to ask Lucy what he was supposed to say later.

Happy giggled into his paws again but mercifully didn't pester him.

"So what happened to Laxus?" Natsu asked, just to make sure Happy didn't bring up the previous topic again.

Happy beamed up at him, "Well he wanted to know what Kate's mission was because he was annoyed that she had asked you to help and so then he dragged her off somewhere and the next time I saw him he was redder than Erza's hair!"

"Really?" drawled Natsu.

He almost said he wished he had been there to see it but then he realised if he had been at the guild, he would've missed out on time his with Lucy.

"So how did that make everyone decide to put the moves on each other?" he asked instead.

Happy shrugged, "I'm not sure, our guild is just weird like that I think."

"You got that right, buddy," agreed Natsu, "Now, come on; I don't want to miss anything!"

They raced forward, dodging people and objects and swiftly making their way through the streets. With their reckless speed, it wasn't long before they reached their destination. Natsu was about to kick open the door, but Happy warned him that a sudden entrance might startle their guildmates into stopping whatever they were doing.

Natsu grinned and nodded at his cat friend before easing open the heavy door, allowing them both to slip inside the building. The dragon slayer blinked and then his eyes grew huge and bounced around, unsure where to look first.

Now the guildhall was often a chaotic mess of brawls and whatnot, but this had to be one of the worst states it had ever been in. There were crowds of guys around nearly every female mage, all clamouring and fighting each other for the right to be seduced. There were broken tables, chairs and barrels all over the place, not to mention the men who were already passed out with trails of blood leaking down from their noses.

Happy tugged at Natsu's pants to get his attention, then he pointed to a spot near the bar. They both chuckled at the sight of Freed Justine being literally cornered by Mirajane. The male mage's cheeks were dusted with pink as Mira leaned in close and twirled a lock of his long green hair around her finger.

Natsu's eyes were then drawn to another pair who were nearby.

"Elfman," said Evergreen with a roll of her eyes, "You have something stuck in your hair."

"Huh?" the giant of a mage frowned and lifted a large hand to his head of white hair.

"Let me help," Evergreen sighed, reaching up her own hand.

Elfman straightened up, keeping away from her as he turned faintly pink. The voluptuous woman rolled her eyes again.

"A real man can accept help," she told him with a small smile.

Natsu had always his doubts about Elfman's intelligence and, to him, this moment confirmed everything. How did the other mage not see that hint of mischievousness in Evergreen's eyes?

Elfman grumbled and shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably before lowering his head so the woman could reach it. Evergreen's fingers slipped into soft, white hair and then suddenly pulled Elfman's head down even closer. His now bright red face was almost in her considerable cleavage and his eyes were wide, almost like they were trying to take in everything they could.

Natsu and Happy sniggered, knowing that there was nothing in Elfman's hair at all. They both turned away and continued spotting various people around the large room.

Easily found in the centre of all the chaos, perhaps because she was the cause, was Kate Felixia herself. Natsu's eyebrows shot up as he realised Kate was on Laxus' back, her legs wrapped around him and, what was more, the delighted Felidae mage had her hands on either side of Laxus' face and she was directing him to look at all the ridiculousness that was happening around them.

Natsu could hear her cooing and squealing in excitement and he wondered why poor ol' Laxus was letting her attack hug him like that. Kate let out a particularly enthusiastic 'Awww!' and pointed across the room, prompting Happy and Natsu to follow with their eyes.

The fire dragon slayer rubbed his face and blinked several times to make sure he was seeing it right.

Jet and Droy were pushing at each other, trying to get close to a rather surprised Levy. She was back up against the wall and clearly uncertain about what was going on. What surprised Natsu however, was the way Gajeel was glaring daggers at the two males of the Shadow Gear team.

Gajeel's jaw seemed clenched painfully tight and then he apparently decided something and stomped over, closing the short distance between himself and Levy. The iron dragon slayer easily shoved Jet and Droy away, picked up the petite blue haired woman and then crushed her to himself as he levelled everyone else around with a scowl.

"She's _mine_," he growled.

Natsu grinned in approval and decided he should make such a declaration about Lucy next time they were in the guild.

After his eyes found another pair, Natsu pulled a face and decided he had seen enough.

Juvia was up against one of the pillars and was practically steaming as Gray smirked and rested his forearm above her head, easing his face down to hers slowly. Natsu didn't wait to see if the water mage fainted or not, he instead glanced down to make a comment to Happy.

But the cat wasn't there. Natsu frowned and looked around, finding his friend with a group who had taken refuge under a table in one of the corners. Wendy, Carla and Lisanna were among those hiding, though it seemed the older girl was tempted to come out and satisfy her sense of curiosity or perhaps she wanted to go and tease Laxus about her best friend.

Natsu shrugged and decided that if Happy was with that group he would be fine if he happened to leave and visit a certain celestial mage…

Just as no-one had noticed their entry, no-one noticed as the heavy door opened and closed once again.

**AN: Yeaahp, Natsu soo ditched Happy :D**


End file.
